You Don't Know What You Got, Til It's Gone
by RachellovesPeeta
Summary: This is a Jonas Brothers Love Story. Danielle, Stephanie and Rachel Lee had a good life in the suburbs of Detroit. They had all gone to school, done homework, and did normal teenage stuff. Rachel had been diagnosed with leukemia in 2007. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story that I already have written, and I'm posting it now! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Danielle, Stephanie and Rachel Lee had a good life in the suburbs of Detroit. They had all gone to school, done homework, and did normal teenage stuff. Rachel had been diagnosed with leukemia in 2007. Danielle went to Eastern Michigan University. Stephanie was in her senior year of high school at South. Rachel was a sophmore at South but was taking her classes in the hospital. The Lee sisters had parents until they died six months ago in horrible car crash. Danielle had to fight for custody of Rachel, but Stephanie, since she was 18 (an adult), she chose to live with Danielle. She eventually won custody of Rachel, and she was in the hospital the whole time. This is where our story begins… _

* * *

Danielle's POV  
I'm waiting in line at Starbuck's and through the hustle and bustle of the morning crowd I hear a voice A very familiar one actually. I just brushed it off. I knew it couldn't be who I thought it was. I get my coffee and sit down. I have Rolling Stone magazine (the one with Jonas Brothers on the cover) and this guy with blonde hair and sunglasses is sitting at the table next to me. What is he doing with sunglasses on? It's not even sunny out yet. There's that voice again. Maybe I should go say hi see who he is.

I walk over and I simply say," Hi."

The guy replies, "Oh, hi. how are you?"

"I'm fine. I couldn't help but notice that you sound like someone I know."

The guy laughs, "Oh really!"  
It's gotta be him. He sounds just like that! why does he have blonde hair and sunglasses?

"I know who you are!" I whisper," You're Kevin Jonas."

The guy also whispers," how did you find out?"

"I'm a huge fan. I hear your voice in videos all the time. I also know what your laugh sounds like. You have a pretty distinct laugh you know?"  
Gosh, could I be talking any more?

"Really? I have never noticed." Kevin pauses, "You have really pretty brown eyes."

"Thanks." I blush.

Is Kevin Jonas hitting on me?

"I've always loved your hair! It's so curly! I wish I had curly hair!"

Why'd I just say that?

He looks at the time," Actually, I have to go! We'll be around here for a few weeks so if you want to hang out?"

"Sure, how about tomorrow same time, same place?"

"Ok. See you then!" He gets up from the table.

"Bye!"  
I was just talking to Kevin Jonas! OMJ, I have to go tell Rachel!

* * *

Rachel's POV _(while Danielle is getting Coffee)_

You know it really sucks sometimes. Just having this disease that you can't get rid of. I remember when the doctor first told me about it at one of my checkups...

_My doctor comes in the room, "Hello Rachel!"_  
_"Hello."_  
_"Rachel, I have some bad news. This may be very hard to take..."_  
_Keep in mind my mom is with me._  
_The doctor finally says,"I'm sorry but you have leukemia. It's a cancer of the blood marrow. We found it in your blood test. I'm very sorry._

I know it really sucks, but what makes it better is the Make-A-Wish foundation is coming to talk to me, so I can make a wish. I already know what I'm gonna wish for. My friend Nicole supposed to visit today, too. I'm also looking forward to that. When your sick, like I am, vistors are a thing to look forward to.

* * *

Stephanie's POV

I just need to clear my mind. I'm going to go for a jog.

A few minutes later, I do a mental checklist.  
_Ok. iPod. Check. Shoes. Check. Pants. Uhhh... Check. Ok I'm ready to go!_

I go running and my favorite Jonas Brothers song comes on. I look around to see if anyone's around. Nobody. Good. So, I start to sing, "I held your hand, It felt like a movie, I made some plans, but you were already moving on now, I'm stuck under a rainy cloud, but you don't seem to care..."

Someone's behind me. They say, "Wow, that was amazing!"

I turn around and see no other the world famous – yes you guessed it, Joe Jonas. _I just sang in front of him! Oh crap!_ **[A.N. lol one week video]**

"That was amazing!" he repeats.

"Thanks. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing?"

"Oh, in the mornings, I like to jog, when there aren't screaming fans around."

"Oh yeah. This neighborhood is really quiet."

He sighs, "Yeah, I know, it's so nice. For me, I mean. I'm always around somebody that's screaming 'I love you, Joe!'."

I laugh, "Yeah, that can get annoying."

"You have a cute laugh. What's your name?"

_Did Joe Jonas just say I had a cute laugh?_

I blush, "Thanks. Oh, and my name is Stephanie or Steph for short."

"Hi I'm Joseph, Joe, Danger, JJ or…" he screams like a girl, "for short."

I'm laughing so hard," Yeah – I know – who – you are!"

"Why aren't you screaming?"

"Trust me," I point to my heart," I'm screaming on the inside!"

He laughs, "Yeah, well, would you like to finish jogging with me?

"Why certainly, I'd be delighted!"

With that, we start jogging down the street.

* * *

_**That's the first installment of You Don't Know What You Got, Til It's Gone.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's another chapter!_**

* * *

Rachel's POV  
The Make-A-Wish people are supposed to be here in like two minutes. I'm really excited for what I'm going to wish for! I can't wait to do it! Oh, here they are! Two people, a man and a woman, walk into my room. Both are in suits.

The man speaks to me first," Hello Rachel!"

I respond, "hey, so..."

"So, what do you want to wish for?" the woman asks.

I take a breath," I wish to perform with the Jonas Brothers!"

"I think we can make that happen. Ok, they are having a concert in two days, how about then?" the woman asks.

"That sounds great!" _I'm so excited! I can't wait!_

"We also have a little surprise for you!" then, the man turns to the woman, "Tell him to come in."

_Tell who to come in?_ Then, the one, the only, the most gorgeous guy in the world walks into my room.

"Hey Rachel!"

"OMJ! You're Nick Jonas!"

"Why, yes I am."

I look at the represntatives, "How did you know?"

The man says," Well, he actually called us and said he wanted to come visit some fans here at the hospital. So, since you just said you were a fan..."

I get up from my bed,"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I give them a hug.

"Nick, Rachel just made a wish to perform with you guys. Is that all right if she does it with the concert in a few days?"

"Sure, but she has to come early for sound check."

I just got really excited. Maybe it's because Nick is here.

"I'm going to perform with the Jonas Brothers!"

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking can you sing something for me?

"Sure!"

I start to sing Underdog by the Jonas Brothers. Nick joins in singing with me. I loved every moment of it.

"That was amazing!"

_Oh My Jonas! Nick __**Jonas**__ just complimented me!_

"Why, thanks Nick! That means a lot coming from you."

_OMJ, this must be a dream! I have to tell my roommate! She loves the Jonas Brothers just as much as I do!_

"Wait 1 second, Nick." I walk over to the other side of the curtain which separates our rooms, "Amanda! Guess who's here?"

"I don't know, the Jonas Brothers?" She said, sarcastically.

"Hey, how did you know? Now it's no fun because you won't freak out."

She starts freaking out," Wait, the Jonas Brothers are really here? All of them?"

"Haha, by the way! No, just Nick, but it's still a Jonas Brother, right?"

"Oh, poohy! Oh well, I'll just say hi to Nick, then, maybe he can get Joe to go on a date with me!"

"Mandy! Come on!"

We walk over to Rachel's side of the room.

"Hey Nick, I'd like you to meet my best friend and my roommate Mandy!"

Nick says," Hey, what's up, I'm Nick!"

"I know who you are, as you can see from the posters—"

She looks around the room to see about 50 posters of the Jonas Brothers)

"Oh yeah, right. So, Rachel, I was going to ask you, since you know the city so well, if you wanted to give me a tour?"

_OMJ, Nick JONAS asked me to give a tour of the city! An international Pop sensation just asked me to give him a tour of the city! I must be dreaming!_ I try to hide my excitement.

"Yeah! I'd be happy to! Let me just ask the nurse."I go to the nearest nurse, Nurse Annabel. "Nurse Annabel, may I go out and show Nick around?"

"Who's Nick?" she asks.

"Nick Jonas!"

"Okay, Okay. Let me check when your next chemo treament is." She shuffles through some papers. "Yes, you may go. Just for a couple of hours, though!"

"Okay, I'm good with that!"

I walk back to Nick. "I can go! So, let me just get my hat and coat, and we can be on our way!"  
We walk outside and Nick's Limo drives us to the GM Building where we get on the People Mover. First, we stop at Joe Louis Arena. I sigh, "Oh my gosh, I have so many memories in this place."

"What memories?" he asks.

"I actually saw my first concert here."

"What concert?"

"Oh, you know, the Jonas Brothers." I say, reluctantly. "Do you like that band?"

"Oh ya know, they're ok." He replies with mock disinterest, but I see a ghost of smirk on his face.

I laugh, "Yeah. They're a great band they inspire my so much, and did I just say that out loud!"

"Why, yes, yes you did." He says, with a smirk, "but it's okay, the fans are my inspiration, too. So, do you write songs?"

"Yeah, I do." I say._ I hope he doesn't want to hear one._

"Can I hear one?" he asks. _Of course._

"Maybe after the tour."

We exit Joe Louis Arena and make our way to the Hockeytown Café

"This is a cool place." Nick remarks.

"Yeah, surprisingly, I have never been here before. I've always wanted to go." Then, my cell phone rings. _Don't walk away from what you once believed..._ It's Don't Walk Away by Nick Jonas from his solo album. "Oh, well, this is awkward." I say, before I answer my phone.

The conversation starts like this—

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Nicole. Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Shoot! I forgot! I'm sorry!"

"Where are you?" she asks.

"Hockeytown Café, with, you won't believe this, Nick Jonas!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am! Here I'll show you!"

I put my hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. I call to Nick.

"Nick, can you talk to my friend Nicole? She doesn't believe I'm with you right now."

"Sure." He takes the phone, "Hey Nicole, it's Nick Jonas. How are you?"

I hear Nicole's screams from the phone as Nick pulls his ear away from the phone

"I'll take that as a fantastic!"

He gives the phone back to me.

"You're with Nick Jonas! Awesome!" Nicole says.

"Thanks. And I'm performing with them on Saturday!"

"Shut up! Really?"

"Yeah, I'll bring you and Mandy backstage, so you don't have to stand in the crowd."

"Thank you! Can't wait!"

"Well, I got to go! I've got Nick waiting."

"Have fun!" she says.

"Bye!"

I hang up the phone and look at Nick.

"Your friend seems... nice." He says.

I laugh, "Thanks. She not always like that. So, want to get something to eat!"

"Sure!" he pauses, "I love your ringtone, by the way!"

I blush, "Haha... thanks."

* * *

_**Chapter 2, there you go!**_

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's another chapter! 3 chapters in one day... you all are lucky!**_

* * *

Joe's POV

When I was walking with Steph and talking with her I found that we have a lot in common. She likes the same things I do. We're walking and Steph stops in front of her house

"Well, Joe I have to go inside. Want to come?" She asks.

"Sure." I reply.  
We walk inside and find a girl at the kitchen table.

"Danielle! What are you doing home?" Steph asks.

Apparently her name is Danielle.  
Her back is turned away from Steph and I. She's looking at something at the table.

"I was going to go see Rachel at the hospital, but Nicole said she was out with someone."

"Oh, well –"

I interrupt, "Why is your sister in the hospital?"

"Who's here Steph?"

Danielle turns around and gasps.

"Joe Jonas is in our house! How?" she asks Steph.

"We met on my jog. I started singing and he happened to be right behind me."

"Cool!"

I interrupt again, "Excuse me? Could you please answer my question?" I try to say, politely.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't tell you." She sighs, "My sister, Rachel, she has leukemia."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I asked. I feel really bad."

"No, don't be. So, Dani, what have you been doing?"

Danielle starts, "I went to Starbucks—"

"Real shocker!" Steph says, sarcastically.

"Let me finish! And guess who I met?" She turns to me, "Your brother!"

"Nick? Cause, I'm sure Nick doesn't really like coffee."

She gives me a weird look, "No, your other brother, nub!"

"Oh, Kevin! Yeah, he loves Starbucks."

"No duh! So, we talked and he's meeting me at Starbucks tomorrow!"

"Cool Dani!" Steph turns to me and asks, "So, Where's Nick?"

"He said, he was going over to meet some fans, at Children's Hospital."

"Which one?"

"On Woodward Ave."

**(A.N. I totally don't think there is a children's hospital on Woodward)**

"Rachel's at that one. Oh crap! She was supposed to make her wish today! I was supposed to be there!" she cries.

"Huh?" _What? What's a wish? I make wishes all the time, it's not this big of a deal!_

"A wish. The Make-a Wish Foundation."

_That makes more sense_, "Oh. I wonder what she wished for?"

"I don't know, we'll find out soon enough! I'm going to call her." Steph dials Rachel's number.

Rachel answers, "Hello?"

"hey, sorry I wasn't there today. So, where are you?"

"It's ok and I'm at the Hockeytown Café."

"With who?" she asks.

"Oh you know - just, Nick Jonas!

"Really! Guess who's over at our house?"

"I don't know, who?"

"Joe Jonas!"

"No way! Sweet. How did that happen?"

"I'll tell ya later! Go back to Nick!"

"Okay, bye Steph!"

"Bye, Rach!"

She hangs the phone up.

"Now, I know where Nick is."

"Where?" I ask.

"He's with Rachel."

That's so awesome! He's showing her a good time."

On Friday, Danielle and Kevin exchanged name and numbers at Starbucks. Joe and Steph have become friends. Nick and Rachel had a great time touring the city. Rachel is bringing Mandy and Nicole to the concert backstage!

* * *

Rachel's POV

I'm so excited to do a concert with the **_Jonas Brothers_**! The concert starts in an hour and I have to go do sound check with the guys. I am going to wear a wig, so I don't look weird.

An hour later, you hear the beginning of That's Just the Way We Roll with the violins. Everyone in the arena before they heard the violins were screaming "JONAS" and then when the string section started you heard screams. A mere thirty seconds later, you hear That's Just the Way We Roll. The concert order _(just Jonas Brothers) _

That's Just the Way We Roll  
Live To Party  
One Man Show  
Out Of This World  
Burnin' Up

And then, you hear Hello Beautiful and you hear Nick say,

"I would like to invite a special girl out here and her name is Rachel!"

The crowd screams. _I am so surprised!_ I walk out there and sit on the stool. They give me my mic for when we do the songs after. By the way, the crowd doesn't know that I am singing tonight.

After they are done singing Hello Beautiful, Joe says, "We have a surprise for you guys!"

The crowd gets loud, awaiting the surprise.

Joe says, "Rachel, this girl right here, is singing with us tonight!"

The response is overwhelming!

I stand up and put the mic to my mouth

"Hey guys, whats up?"

They don't scream that loud. They aren't very enthused.

"What? I can't hear you! I said, What's up!?"

They scream a lot louder.

"That better. Alright, we are going to start off with a song that's from Camp Rock, but I will sing Demi's part! Does anyone here speak Spanish?"

Some the crowd raises their hands.

"Well, I'm going to sing in Spanish and then at the end I will sing in English, but only because I must stoop to Joe's much lower intellectual level."

Joe responds, "Awww! Tha— wait... hey!"

I laugh, "You know I'm just kidding! I mean come on, if I didn't love you would I be here?"

"Okay, you have a point," he mutters under breath, "I'm not stupid..."

I laugh again, "Here it is, This is Me, Spangilish Version!"

I start singing in Spanish. A couple minutes later, Joe joins in and I sing in English. When we end, the crowd screams.

"Why, thank you! Alright, this song, I'd like to say is somewhat of blast from the past! It's called I Am What I Am."

Joe starts singing the first verse. I come in about halfway through the verse and Nick joins in on the chorus.

When we end, I say, "Are you having fun, _to_night?"

The audience screams really loud! _They're so awesome!_

"Well, good we're going to keep it going with a song, I'd like to dedicate to my friend Mandy and oddly the song is called Mandy! Mandy, come on out here!"

Mandy comes out and sits on the stool.

"Let's rock!" I yell.

Joe starts the song. I come in and Kevin sings, which makes the crowd go wild! Mandy and Nick join us in the chorus. When the song ends, the audience is screaming _so_ loud! Mandy exits the stage and I go over to the piano.

"Alright, guys! If you know this song, sing along! This one goes out to Nick! Love ya!"

I sing Nick's song, Appericate. Nick watches me, the _entire_ time. By the end, the crowd seems to like my rendition.

Joe starts, after I finish, "Alright, the last time we sang this song was with Miley, on her Best of Both Worlds Tour. Since we _love_ this song, we have to sing it, but not with Miley, with Rachel. She seems to have tweaked it."

"Is that even possible?" Kevin asks.

Nick replies, "Apparently! Here's, We Got the Party, Rachel Style!"

I start with Miley's part and they come in on their parts. This was when I realized, I was onstage singing with the Jonas Brothers! _Oh My Gosh!_

Nick walks over to me after the song and says, in girly voice, "I like totally love your hair! It's like so amazing!"

He yanks on my wig. All I hear is the crowd gasp.

* * *

_**Uh-oh! How will this end? You'll have to wait for the next chapter... :P**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
